


Indulgence

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Cisswap, Cock Warming, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Knotting, Leashes, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Stilinski Twins, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hadn’t known what to think when Stuart told him to be at the Stilinski house that evening. Stuart had never liked him much, had told him off for “creeping on Stiles” — as if Stuart had any room to talk, he was unreasonably possessive of his sister’s time and attention — so Derek thought about just ignoring Stuart’s invitation.</p><p>But Derek did like Stiles, even if against his better judgment, considering she was seventeen and sort of disturbingly close to her brother, even by werewolf standards. Stuart had said he was doing a favor for Stiles, so Derek might as well go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> anonymous said:
> 
> Stilinksi!Twins, Fem!Stiles, Sub!Stiles, Sterek, M/F/M: Stuart (or whatever name) might be a possessive asshole, but he indulges Stiles outrageously. He hates to catch Derek creeping on Stiles, but once Stuart knows her DP fantasy AND she has a crush on Derek he plans to make Derek an offer he can't refuse. Bonuses: D/s, orgasm control, leash and collar, knotting, voyeurism, mild objectification, overstimulation, cockwarming, female receiving anal, -- Hope some of this works for you!

Derek hadn't known what to think when Stuart told him to be at the Stilinski house that evening. Stuart had never liked him much, had told him off for "creeping on Stiles" -- as if Stuart had any room to talk, he was unreasonably possessive of his sister's time and attention -- so Derek thought about just ignoring Stuart's invitation.

But Derek did like Stiles, even if against his better judgment, considering she was seventeen and sort of disturbingly close to her brother, even by werewolf standards. Stuart had said he was doing a favor for Stiles, so Derek might as well go.

Stuart smirked when he opened the door. "Glad you could make it, Derek," he said, ushering Derek inside. "Dad's at work tonight, so it'll be just the three of us."

Derek looked around the living room. "Where's Stiles, then?" he asked.

Stuart's smirk widened. "I'll go get her. You make yourself comfortable."

Derek draped his jacket over the back of the couch and sat down, keeping an ear out for upstairs. There was just Stuart saying, "You ready, princess?" and then the sound of movement. One set of steps, and one…Derek couldn't quite identify it. At least, not until he heard the steps coming down the stairs and turned to look.

Stuart was first, and he was holding a leash in his hands. Derek's eyes trailed back the length of the leash and his whole body stiffened. The leash was clipped onto a collar, but _Stiles_ was wearing the collar. The collar, and nothing else. Stiles was naked, on her hands and knees, slowly shuffling down the stairs, led on a leash held by her twin brother.

And the thing was…Derek loved Stiles's vibrancy. The way she took no shit and never let fear stop her from making a sarcastic remark. The way she'd step protectively in front of the 'wolves like they weren't the ones with the enhanced strength and speed and healing.

But he'd never gotten hard as quickly as he did when he saw her naked and crawling on a leash. God.

"Stiles -- Stuart -- what --" he fumbled, not sure what he was trying to say.

Stuart nodded, leading Stiles right up to the couch and unclipping the leash. "Why don't you warm his cock for him, princess, while I explain a few things and go get some of your toys?"

Stiles grinned, her scent infused with happiness and excitement. "Yes, Stuart," she said, and pulled herself up on the couch, reaching over to unbuckle Derek's belt and start popping his buttons free.

Derek let her. He let her unbutton his jeans, pull his pants and briefs down his thighs until they pooled at his feet. He let her straddle him, grab his dick, and line it up with her cunt until she was sinking down on him to the hilt.

God, she had a plug in her ass. Derek could feel it through her inner walls.

"You comfortable, princess?" Stuart asked, watching them. Stiles nodded, her eyes closed, smiling. "Good girl."

Derek's hands were on her hips. When did he put them there? He couldn't bring himself to take them off. "What's this about, Stuart?" He looked at the girl nestling into his arms. "Stiles?"

She felt heavenly on his dick. So hot and wet and tight, her muscles grasping his cock inside her just right. He never wanted to leave her.

Stiles didn't reply, but Stuart said, "Don't get the wrong idea, Derek. She's still mine. But she does have that crush on you, and sometimes I'm willing to spoil her. Especially once she told me about her recurring fantasy of being fucked in both holes. Dildos just weren't the same, so I had to get her another person. And I knew you'd never object to getting your hands on her, no matter how it happened."

Derek's mind buzzed. He wanted to protest that it wasn't true, there were circumstances under which he'd never touch her…but he hoped more than knew it to be true. After all, he hadn't said a word about the way Stuart controlled her, or the way she'd just climbed in his lap. He'd never even said anything about the way their scents lingered and merged, in a way the scents of other twins he'd met hadn't.

He'd convinced himself it wasn't anything. They were just close. 

He hadn't wanted to see how close they really were.

Stuart nodded, apparently satisfied with whatever he heard in Derek's silence. He stepped up to run a hand down Stiles's back, then told her, "I'll be right back, princess. You just stay there and keep Derek's cock warm for him. And you can kiss him, if you like."

He went upstairs, and as much as Derek wanted to kiss her, he wanted to talk to her more. "Stiles," he said, reaching up to frame her face with his hands. "Are you okay? With…with Stuart?"

She nodded, shifting her face to take his thumb in her mouth. She sucked on it, gaze locked on his long enough to make it clear she was thinking of sucking something else, then let his thumb pop out. "Stuart loves me," she said. "And he's very good to me. He gave me you, after all." Then she froze, suddenly looking hesitant. "You're…okay with this, aren't you? Stuart said you would be, but…"

Derek didn't want to reinforce whatever Stuart said, but he couldn't let her think he didn't want her. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. "I don't know what to think about you and your brother," he said honestly, "and maybe I should leave, but I want to be with you."

With the hold Stuart obviously had on Stiles, he might not ever get this chance again. Derek wasn't a good enough person not to take advantage of it.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Stuart cooed, coming back down the stairs. Derek inclined his head to see he was holding a small box. "Just remember what this is, Derek. I do spoil Stiles dreadfully sometimes, you know. I might want to indulge her fantasies again."

Stuart put the box down on the coffee table. Stiles obviously couldn't see into it from her position, but she tried, twisting her head and upper body around.

"Impatient," Stuart chided. "Remember, good girls know how to wait."

She froze, then turned back to face Derek again. "Yes, Stuart," she said.

Derek, however, could see the things Stuart was pulling out of the box. "Here we are," Stuart said, brandishing a pair of handcuffs. "Hands behind your back, princess."

Stiles folder her arms behind her back, obediently still as Stuart locked the cuffs around her wrists. The position thrust her breasts out even further, and Derek didn't even think, just leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Stiles leaned forward to try to shove her breast further into his mouth, and Derek would have grinned if his lips weren't occupied.

"Oh, good foresight," Stuart said. "You should switch to her other tit now, though."

Derek glanced sideways at Stuart, not inclined to obey on the kid's say-so just because Stiles did, but then his gaze narrowed in on the clamps in Stuart's hand. He still lingered for a moment longer, to suckle Stiles's nipple into a tight tip and show that Stuart wasn't the boss of him. Then he switched tits, but kept an eye on the other one to watch Stuart roll the nipple briefly with his fingers before attaching the clamp, to Stiles's whimpers.

"She likes a little bit of pain," Stuart explained, after he attached the second clamp and stepped back. "Maybe next time I'll let you spank her before she gets on your dick. She's gorgeous when she's trying to hold still, and the endorphins drive her wild when I let her move again."

Stiles squirmed in his lap like she was feeling the spanks again, just hearing about it. Derek had almost gotten used to the feel of her hot pussy pulsing around him, but now she clenched down around him, and he thrust up hard before he got control over himself again.

"Last thing," Stuart said, and held up a ball gag. "Open wide, princess."

Stiles opened her mouth wide, but before Stuart could put the gag in, Derek said, "What if I want to hear her?"

Stuart paused, looking at Derek through slightly lowered eyelids. Finally he said, slowly and carefully, "Then you should be good, too, and I'll let you come back."

Derek was about to retort that Stuart didn't _let_ him do anything when he looked at Stiles, earnest brown eyes pleading with him.

Maybe he'd be able to persuade her to get away from Stuart, be Derek's alone, but maybe not. Maybe this, and any future invitations Stuart offered, would be all Derek would get of Stiles.

And maybe if Derek let Stuart lead, he could have Stiles now _and_ still try to win her for himself later.

"Fine," Derek huffed. He leaned forward to give Stiles a deep, sloppy kiss first, and only then did he pull back and indicate that Stuart could put the gag in now.

Stuart raised his eyebrow and snorted, but he didn't comment as he put the ball in and fastened the gag behind Stiles's head. She mouthed at it a little bit, then nodded up at Stuart, and he stepped away to start pulling his clothes off.

When he returned, his hand disappeared behind Stiles's ass, and Derek could _feel_ him playing with the plug. Pulling it out slightly, and pushing it back in, fucking her ass in small movements. "Ready, princess?" he asked, reaching around to grab a tube of lube off the table. He squired some in his hand and fisted his cock, spreading it evenly. "To be filled in both your holes?"

He popped the plug out and dropped it in the box, then grabbed Stiles's hips and shifted her for a better angle to get at her ass. Derek slid down the couch, slouching a little to stay inside Stiles as Stuart moved her, and so Stiles would have more room to rock between them.

Derek felt it when Stuart started pushing in. First the way Stiles trembled when Stuart's cock nudged at her hole, then the vibration in her chest and throat as she made a noise the gag cut off when Stuart breached her. From there, Derek could feel the increasing pressure against his own dick when Stuart slid in deeper, how absolutely full she felt, caught between them as her brother bottomed out in her ass.

Derek, too, finally started moving. He lifted her hips enough to give him room to thrust, then slowly started sliding in and out of her cunt, alternating his thrusts with Stuart's. She buried her face in his shoulder, rubbing her forehead against his neck, tied down and pinned between them.

He picked up his pace, feeling Stuart doing the same. God, she was so tight around him, so hot and wet and tight, clenching down around both of them as they rode her.

Stuart grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, forcing her to arch her back and thrust her tits out. Then his hands slid down her arms until he could reach around to grab her breasts, playing with the nipples and their clamps, squeezing the whole breast. Derek could hear the wail she let out, even muffled as it was by the gag in her mouth. From his vantage point, he could see the pink flush spread all over her chest.

Stuart started ramming into her faster, jerking her body harder into Derek's. Derek sped up to match, until soon Stiles's tits were bouncing in Derek's face as they pounded her between them. The gag didn't do enough to stop her moans from reaching Derek's werewolf ears, and she had her eyes squeezed shut, her head thrown back. Her cunt tightened on him even further.

"Nuh-uh, princess," Stuart panted, though he didn't slow his pace. "I taught you better than to come without permission."

And with the gag in her mouth, she couldn't ask for permission.

Her whole body seemed to tighten as she held off her orgasm, muscles stiffening, the cords in her neck delineated. Derek leaned forward to bite at them, tempted by that pale stretch of throat beneath the collar, though he remembered himself enough to keep it gentle.

Stuart slammed into her hard again and again until he too stiffened, his cock pulsing as he came in her ass. He stayed there, unmoving, for a long moment while Derek continued to thrust. Then he pulled out, put a hand over her hole, and reached for the plug with his other. Derek paused just long enough for him to shove the plug back in her hole before he resumed fucking up into her cunt.

Stuart collapsed at the other end of the couch, sprawled out and obviously satisfied. "You can let her come now, if you want," he said, waving a hand as if it didn't matter to him. "She's been a good girl."

Derek fucked in a few more times, then slid his hand to her folds and pressed in until he found her clit. He rolled it between his fingers, timing it with his thrusts, and it wasn't long before she fell forward against him, her cunt convulsing around his dick. The new rhythmic pressure against his dick was too much for him, and his knot started swelling. It was still small enough to slide in and out of her, and Derek kept up the friction and pressure on her clit until she was coming again, even more powerfully, clamping tight around him and barely letting loose. He thrust in one last time, let his knot swell to its full size inside her, and stayed there.

"Did you just knot her?" Stuart demanded, looking at where they were still joined. "I didn't say you could do that."

"Didn't say I shouldn't, either," Derek said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Stuart narrowed his eyes, but finally shook his head. He stood up to unfasten the gag and take the clamps off Stiles's nipples, rubbing them gently to restore circulation as Stiles hissed.

"Thank you, Stuart," Stiles said once her mouth was free, looking up at her brother. Then she looked at Derek through her eyelashes, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you, Derek."

Stuart sighed, running a hand through her hair, then unlocking the handcuffs and rubbing her wrists. "Sometimes I really do indulge you too much," he said.

"And I love you for it," she replied, even as she snuggled against Derek, still tied to him. "Will you indulge me enough to do this again?"

Stuart looked at Derek and quirked a smile. "Maybe, if you're a good girl. And maybe you should ask Derek if he'd be willing to come back."

"Derek?" She was beaming at him, happy and excited, just as she'd been when she'd first climbed on his dick.

Derek wanted to. Even aside from how sexy he found her, submitting so sweetly to him and her brother, the more he got to see this aspect of their relationship, the more likely he was to understand it. Maybe even enough to see how much Stiles wanted to stay.

"Of course," he told her, and returned the kiss she gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com</a>My%20tumblr</a>,%20if%20you%20want%20to%20come%20say%20hi%20or%20drop%20me%20a%20prompt.)


End file.
